Recomenzar
by Karinits-san
Summary: Nunca es tarde para arreglar las diferencias, cuando hay amor. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA AU.


**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un nuevo one-shot, cuya inspiración me llegó ayer. Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **One-shot dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Lirio-Shikatema, MarFer Hatake, Roronoa Saki y ANABELITA N. Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Recomenzar**

 **.**

Al llegar a casa, Shikamaru sintió una atmósfera de quietud, que inmediatamente le erizó la piel. Cerró la puerta despacio, sabiendo que quizás, ya no estaba la persona con quien compartía dicho espacio.

Caminó con la parsimonia acostumbrada hasta el medio de sala, donde dejó su bolso.

Suspiró.

Alzó su mirada hacia el techo, pidiéndole valor a Kamisama, quien era el único que lo podía ayudar en ese momento.

A paso lento se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartía con su mujer, la cual conoció hace ya casi cinco años, y con quien vivía hace poco más dos.

Vio la puerta de la habitación semi abierta, lo que significaba que había sido oportuno en llegar.

Empujó despacio la puerta, y la vio sentada a la orilla de la cama, terminando de armar su segunda maleta, ya que la otra estaba armada a los pies de la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shikamaru? —espetó, Temari, sin voltear el rostro, terminando de guardar las últimas prendas que le quedan sobre la cama.

—Vine porque… porque…

—Tenías que despedirte — ella lo interrumpió, terminado la frase que él no pudo pronunciar, y en seguida volteó su rostro para mirarlo.

—Supongo que sí —señaló con su voz apagada, el moreno, reflejándose en ojos verdes de ella. No quiso seguir avanzando, y se quedó parado en medio del cuarto—. Tenía que verte, antes que te marcharas. Aún eres alguien importante para mí.

—Quizás no haya sido buena idea que regresaras temprano —espetó, la rubia, en un tono más bajo que lo habitual. Su semblante se veía tranquilo, aunque sus ojos reflejaban cierta desazón —. Debiste regresar después de tu horario laboral, tal como lo habíamos acordado.

—Créeme, mujer que traté —musitó con tristeza, Shikamaru, cuya aflicción también se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Bueno, ya casi terminé de empacar —acotó, Temari, cerrando su maleta y colocándola en el piso —, sólo me falta echar algunos accesorios y otras cosas de la cajonera, y habré terminado.

—¿Viene Kankuro o Gaara a buscarte? —preguntó por curiosidad, el moreno, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

—No, les dije que no era necesario —señaló, la rubia, colocándose de pie, para ir en dirección a la cajonera—, que me iba en un taxi.

—Sabes, mujer, aún no te vas y ya te extraño —habló en un susurro, el pelinegro, sin ocultar la melancolía que lo invadía.

Ella al oír sus palabras, sólo apretó fuerte los labios y cerró los ojos. No quiso voltear su rostro, y siguió vaciando los cajones, guardando sus pertenencias en el bolso.

—Ya hablamos del tema, Shikamaru —espetó, tratando de que entendiera la situación, aunque en el fondo ella también se complicó—. Es mejor para los dos.

—Sé que gran parte de esto es mi culpa.

—No te culpes, Shikamaru —le rebatió, Temari, girando su rostro para toparse con los ojos oscuros de él—, nuestra historia simplemente no resultó. Y si hay que buscar culpables, en ese caso seríamos ambos. Quizás nos apresuramos al decidir irnos a vivir juntos.

—Uno cuando toma ese tipo decisión, siempre piensa que es para toda la vida —señaló con convicción, Shikamaru, sin desviar su mirada de los ojos aguamarina de ella—, no piensa en un probable fracaso.

—Tienes razón —la rubia esbozó una sutil sonrisa, que su semblante triste opaco —, pero tuvimos buenos momentos, mientras duró, sobre todo el primer año.

—¿Qué nos pasó, mujer? —inquirió, el pelinegro, con su rostro apesadumbrado.

Ella desvió su mirada, y cerró su bolso dejándolo en el suelo. Caminó hacia la orilla de la cama y se sentó.

—Tenemos sueños y prioridades diferentes, los cuales no pudimos sobrellevar —la mujer acotó serena, enfocándose otra vez en los ojos oscuros de él.

—¿Tanto así para separarnos? —la aflicción en esa pregunta, le caló a Temari, hasta el alma. Bajó su mirada, y se sobó uno de sus brazos.

Shikamaru analizó sus movimientos, sabía que había provocado una incipiente duda en ella. Era extraño verla así, pero a la vez era bueno para ambos, porque quizás había una oportunidad de salvar la relación.

—Es un tema que ya tenemos zanjado —espetó, la rubia, alzando nuevamente su rostro, para chocar con la mirada atenta del moreno —. La semana pasada lo hablamos, y hace tres días atrás, lo volvimos a conversar.

—Lo sé, mujer —musitó con melancolía, el pelinegro, bajando su mirada y tragando saliva —. Hace tres días que dimos por terminada nuestra relación.

—No sigamos con esta conversación, Shikamaru, nos hace mal —susurró sin titubear, Temari, tratando de mantener la fachada de mujer inquebrantable.

—Sabes, mujer, estos tres que dormí fuera del apartamento, me han servido mucho para pensar —espetó con serenidad, el pelinegro. Sabía que se estaba jugando su última carta, así que tenía que hablar con el corazón—. No quise irme donde mis viejos, ni a la casa de ningún amigo, porque no quería que influyeran en mis decisiones. Es triste estar solo en un hotel en este tipo de situaciones, pero te ayuda mucho a pensar y reflexionar, sin intervenciones

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? —ella lo miró expectante.

—Que soy un idiota inmaduro —acotó con sinceridad, Shikamaru, manteniéndole la mirada—, además de un egoísta.

Ella lo miró atónita por unos segundos, y enseguida apareció en su rostro una tímida sonrisa.

—Desde que tuvimos nuestra cita, supe que eras un inmaduro —afirmó, la rubia, mirándolo con dulzura—, pero aun así, acepté tu forma de ser y me enamoré de ti.

—Te adaptaste a mi forma de ser, a mi manera de ver el mundo, sin reclamar.

—Lo hice porque quería estar contigo. Era más fácil para mí adaptarme a tu mundo universitario, que tú, a mi mundo laboral.

—Dirás a mi mundo infantil. Tu mundo adulto siempre me quedó grande.

—Shikamaru, nos conocimos cuando te faltaban casi dos años para egresar. Era obvio que tú no vieras más allá de tu entorno.

—Lo sé, mujer, por eso reconozco que he sido un egoísta contigo desde un comienzo —espetó, el moreno, asumiendo sus culpas —. Te acomodaste a mi forma de ser, apoyaste todas mis decisiones, mis ideas, mis locuras, hasta me acompañaste a viajar mochileando* por el norte del país.

—Eso fue una locura —ella sonrió con el sólo hecho de recordarlo —, pero no podemos negar que lo pasamos bien.

—No nos morimos de hambre gracias a ti —acotó con vergüenza, el pelinegro, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos por unos segundos—, siempre fuiste más precavida; pero no quiero desviarme del tema. Hace unos meses atrás, tú me sugeriste algo para cumplir con tu proyecto de vida, y yo como el idiota inmaduro que soy, te lo negué. Soy el ser más egoísta del mundo.

—No te sientas egoísta, Shikamaru —le respondió de forma comprensiva, Temari —, quizás simplemente no estás preparado para dar ese paso. Recuerda que te llevó tres años y…

—Pero, yo también quiero tener una familia —la interrumpió, Shikamaru, mirándola con decisión—, a lo mejor, hace unos días atrás, no quería asumir nuevas responsabilidades en un corto plazo, pero ya tengo veintiséis años, y creo que puedo hacerlo. Corrección, quiero hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro? —ella inquirió, mirándolo con expectación.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro en mi vida —afirmó, el moreno, mirándola con amor—. Quiero formar mi familia contigo, Sabaku no Temari. Quiero comprar la casa con patio que tanto has soñado, para ver jugar al niño o niña que tanto deseas tener.

Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y su rostro iluminado, por fin había escuchado lo que tanto había anhelado, y estaba sumamente dichosa. Lentamente, se puso de pie, y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de él.

—Quédate mujer —susurró acongojado, Shikamaru—. Recomencemos nuestra historia, y cumplamos juntos nuestros sueños.

La rubia pestañó y dejó salir las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, para luego abalanzarse hacia el pelinegro, en un efusivo abrazo. Éste la rodeó con fuerza y besó su cabello con dulzura. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos oscuros, pero éstas ya no eran de pena, sino de gozo.

—Perdóname, mujer, por haber sido tan imbécil y no comprenderte —musitó, el moreno, cortando un poco el abrazo, para alzar su rostro.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Shikamaru —espetó con amor, Temari, secando las lágrimas de éste con su mano—, ya todo está olvidado.

El pelinegro tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, y descendió su boca hasta atrapar los labios de ésta, en un ferviente beso. Ella le correspondió con el mismo amor, sin duda, había extrañado las muestras de cariño del moreno.

El móvil de Temari comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo ese bello momento.

—¿Por qué siempre existe alguien con don de interrumpir? —murmuró, Shikamaru, sobre los labios de su mujer.

—Voy a ver quién es —sonrió, la rubia, cortando el beso —, puede que sea algo importante.

Caminó hasta la mesa de noche y tomó su celular.

—¡Kankuro! —exclamó, Temari, al ver la pantalla de su móvil.

—¡Bingo!, quién otro podía ser —espetó con fastidio, Shikamaru.

Ella se sentó en la cama y le contestó, colocando el celular en altavoz.

— **Hola, Kankuro, ¿cómo estás?**

— **Bien, Temari. Oye, te llamo porque me desocupé antes, así que pasaré a buscarte. ¿Todavía estás en el apartamento?, ¿cierto?**

—… **Sí, todavía estoy aquí.**

— **¿Tienes todo empacado?**

— **Creo… que sí.**

— **Entonces, voy para allá. Llegaré en quince minutos.**

— **¡Noooo!**

— **¿Por qué no, Temari?, ¿te pasa algo?**

— **Es que ya no me iré, me quedó con Shikamaru.**

— **¿Se arreglaron?**

— **Pues, sí.**

— **Comunícame con el idiota de mi cuñado.**

Temari miró a Shikamaru, y éste se sentó junto a ella.

— **Hola, Kankuro.**

— **Nada de hola, Nara. Mejor date con una piedra en pecho, porque mi hermana te dio otra oportunidad. Bueno, hablando en serio, espero que no se vuelvan a pelear, mira que eso significa** **irme a instalar a la habitación de Gaara, y es algo muy tétrico, ya que él habla dormido.**

— **Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, Kankuro, así que regresa todas tus cosas a tu habitación.**

— **Gracias, Nara.**

— **Oye, hermanita, te informo que quiero un sobrino, y no una sobrina. Así que ponte en campaña para que en nueve meses tengamos resultados.**

— **¡Kankuro!**

— **¡Temari!, jajjajaja. Oye, no te hagas la mojigata que no te queda, mejor aprovecha, que después de la pelea siempre viene la reconciliación, y conociéndote a ti, la tuya será suculenta jajajaja.**

— **¡Cállate, idiota!**

— **No te sulfures, hermanita, y pásalo bien.**

— **Nos vemos cuñado, adiós.**

Temari dejó bruscamente el celular en la mesa de noche, y luego bufó.

—No te enojes, mujer —espetó, el moreno, abrazándola por los hombros—. Él siempre ha sido así.

—Tienes razón, no vale la pena enojarse —señaló molesta, la rubia, pero al instante su tono de voz se dulcificó — ¿y en qué estábamos?

—Según, Kankuro, ahora viene la reconciliación —susurró, Shikamaru, en tono provocador, cerca de su oído.

—¡Y qué esperas para moverte, vago! —ella exclamó, empujándolo sobre la cama —¡quiero acción!

—Mendokusai, como siempre tan insaciable.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!, espero que le haya gustado.**

 ***Mochilear: viajar sin tener dinero.**

 **.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Tengo en un 90% el capítulo extra de la problemática de mis sueños, el cual tenía la intención de publicar este miércoles que pasó (30 de Noviembre), pero la salud no me acompañó y la inspiración se marchó. La verdad es que yo sufro de jaqueca crónica, y en verano se me activa demasiado (y eso que aún estamos en primavera T-T).**

 **Que tengan una linda semana, y no olviden comentar, que eso siempre me motiva y me alegra el alma.**

 **Saludos y abrazos.**


End file.
